Goodbye Iris
by WingZero
Summary: This is what happens after Zero KILLS Iris in MegaMan X4....BIG spoilers to the game here...oh yeah, it's rated PG13 for slight cussing. R+R!


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters to RockMan X....K? DON'T ASK ME AGAIN!!!!  
  
It was a hard fought battle....two lovers torn apart. A flurry of electromagnetic attacks versus a cold and unforgiving Z-Saber. Thus was the fate of Zero and Iris, as they clashed in the small room in Sigma's fortress. When all was said and done, it was Zero who came out on top. But he lost more than he ever thought he would.  
  
  
  
Totally forgetting his actions, he dashed to her side. Her body was nearly broken in two, and she was sparking up everywhere...she lay still on the cold floor, bathed in her own blood. Zero knelt down next to her and felt his eyes watering.  
  
  
  
He gently cradled her and shook her a few times, hoping she would awaken.   
  
Come on, Iris...please....  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on him...she looked him in the eyes as she tried to speak. Zero gently held her in his arms, hoping against what he knew would happen.  
  
Zero, I...I'm so sorry....  
  
You did nothing wrong....please, you have to try to rest!  
  
Her breathing became labored as she forced herself to talk.  
  
I never meant to fight you....I just wanted a world...where Reploids could live peacfully...  
  
But it's just a dream, Iris...it's all a twisted fantasy....  
  
She held her hand up, reaching for his face. He clasped his hands around hers and prayed that she would be okay, just a little hurt...but okay....right?   
  
I know it was all a dream...but....I...I wanted to believe it....I wanted that world...for myself...so I could share it...with...you...  
  
He let his tears flow freely as she spoke. Unable to think about WHY he fought her in the first place, for the first time in his life, Zero was speechless. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into ...a total system shutdown.  
  
Zero.....forgive me....  
  
_Forgive me._ Those were the same words she spoke before they fought...and he would forgive her...but himself..that was a different story.   
  
  
  
He didn't want to believe it, but Iris was dead. He held her close to him as he sobbed, then stopped...and leaning down, he kissed her softly on the lips. He then lay her down and stood up. _She's gone....there's nothing left for me to live for now....Iris...._his own frustrations got the best of him as he drew his Z-Saber out and slashed at a now-destroyed generator.  
  
DAMMIT!! DAMMIT!!!! DAMN!!!  
  
They were the only words he could think of as he slashed repeatedly. He then threw his saber across the room, disgusted at himself. X slowly approached him.  
  
He then pounded the ground with his fist.   
  
I don't know...Zero, you have to let it go.  
  
Zero stood up with fire in his eyes and faced his friend. LET GO?!??!? LET GO?!??!? X....I FUCKING KILLED HER!!!!!  
  
X kept his own anger down as he spoke, not wanting to hurt Zero any more than he already was. Zero, I....  
  
Why? WHY??!? Why me?? Why IRIS??!? WHY ANYBODY THAT DIED HERE, X?? HUH?!??! Again, he let his tears flow freely as he spoke. I killed her...it's all my fault...  
  
Zero, you're a Maverick Hunter...she was a MAVERICK...you only did what you could. It's not your fault!!  
  
Sure it's not....the only person that loved me is gone...because of something I did!!! DAMMIT X, don't you get it??!?! I have no reason to live!!!  
  
X was utterly annoyed by Zero's display of self-pity. CUT THE BULLSHIT, ZERO!!!!  
  
Taken aback, Zero wiped his eyes and grabbed for his Z-Saber. He then pointed it at X. Nobody understands now....  
  
I understand you perfectly, Zero. Don't be stupid.... X then pointed his X-Buster at him and narrowed his eyes. I don't want to shoot, but if you force me....  
  
Zero fell to his knees and threw the Z-Saber away again, disgusted. I....I just don't get it, X. She didn't deserve this.  
  
Nobody ever deserves to be killed, Zero. But she chose her own path, and it wound up destroying her. Do you see what revenge does to people? She vowed to destroy you because Colonel was her brother...and YOU defeated him....vengeance does that to you. Don't let it happen to you, Zero. You're better than that.  
  
Zero took in his words and slowly stood. He walked over to his Z-Saber and sheathed it on his back. X...I don't get it. What was she fighting for? What am I fighting for? WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE ALL FIGHTING FOR?!???!  
  
Don't worry about it right now..we have to stop Sigma!  
  
You're right, X. Zero then looked back one last time at Iris, then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips...they were cold now. X placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Let's go, Zero.  
  
Zero slowly stood with fire in his eyes. Goodbye, Iris. _This is for you, my love. _He then turned to X.  
  
Are you okay now?  
  
Zero started to walk down the long corridor leading to Sigma's main hideout. Sigma, you WILL pay for this.... He then clutched his Z-Saber in his hands. Count on it...  
  
X watched him walk off. _Save it for Sigma, Zero. Iris...this is for you. _X then followed Zero down the long hallway for the final showdown with his lifelong enemy.  
  
Sooooo....that's it!! What did you think? This was the first time I EVER wrote any fic other than my usual Pokemon and AAMR....suggestions and comments welcome!!!! -- Zero


End file.
